La lumière de l'amour
by Ruby Moon4
Summary: C'est une histoire assez dramatique. Venez découvrir l'évènement qui a changé la vie de Sakura.


Salut!! Ici Ruby. Bon, c'est mon tout premier one-shot. Je ne sais pas s'il est bon mais je l'adore. Si vous n'aimez pas la fin de l'histoire, vous pouvez toujours m'écrire pour me suggérer une autre fin qui, vous croyez, conviendrait mieux à cette histoire. J'ai décidé d'écrire mon one- shot tout simplement pour remplacer le temps que je prends pour écrire la suite de mon fan-fic Pressentiment Fatal. J'espère avoir de vos commentaires et à la prochaine!  
  
Ruby x x x  
  
  
  
La lumière de l'amour  
  
À la suite de la capture de la carte de l'espoir, un avion quittait Tokyo en direction de Hong Kong. Dans cet avion, se trouvait un jeune homme au regard aussi profond que mystérieux. Il se devait de retourner chez lui afin de régler certains problèmes familiaux. Il regarda la photo de celle qui hantait son c?ur, pris une grande inspiration et dit tout bas :  
  
-Je te reverrai bientôt. je ne sais pas quand mais je reviendrai!  
  
Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que sonnent 13 heures. C'était aux abords de la frontière chinoise que l'accident avait eu lieu. Rapport de l'accident : problème technique ayant causé la perte de contrôle de l'appareil. Bilan des victimes : aucun survivant. Au même moment, à Tokyo, une jeune fille rêveuse dévisageait un ourson en peluche donné par l'élu de son c?ur. Soudain, il lui vint une drôle de sensation et tourna le bouton de sa radio.  
  
-.. : À treize heures, cet après-midi, un avion s'est écrasé tout près de la frontière chinoise. Nous ne croyons pas à l'existence possible de survivant. Les ambulanciers fouillent les débris de l'appareil à la recherche des corps des occupants.  
  
-Sakura : OH NON! CE. C'EST. IMPOSSIBLE. IL. IL NE PEUT PAS. LIIIIIIOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!  
  
Elle se mit à pleurer, pleurer sans jamais avoir l'intention de s'arrêter, de se consoler. Elle pleurant tant qu'elle s'endormie d'épuisement.  
  
-Kero : Pauvre Sakura. Elle a le c?ur brisé. C'est vraiment triste. Elle ne s'en remettra jamais.  
  
Pendant toute la nuit, Sakura rêvait; des rêves où elle voyait l'élu de son c?ur la tenant dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Mais elle se souvint qu'il y eut un accident, elle le vit s'estomper, s'effacer de sa vue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'une simple poussière. Elle se remit à pleurer.  
  
Le jour n'avait pas tardé à chasser la nuit de ses idées sombres. Sakura se leva, s'habilla, prit son petit déjeuner sans porter attention aux taquineries de son frère et prit le chemin de l'école. En cour de route, elle rebroussa chemin pour plutôt se rendre au parc du Pingouin et revenir à la maison à l'heure habituelle pour, cette fois, aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et encore pleurer jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement. Tout ce cirque dura plusieurs années durant lesquelles l'attitude de notre chère Sakura avait changé; ses habits colorés avaient laissé la place à des vêtements noirs, le brun de ses cheveux avait passé à une couleur plus sombre et son magnifique teint rosé était devenu d'une blancheur quasi fantomatique. Bref, plus personne ne la reconnaissait. Pas même sa meilleure amie, Tiffany ou les membres de sa famille. Quand on lui demandait comment elle allait, elle répondait toujours :  
  
-Sakura : La vie et l'amour sont un puits sans fond dans lequel on y reste coincé si on a le malheur d'y être tombé.  
  
Autrement dit, Sakura avait littéralement perdu la lumière au fond de son c?ur. Elle ne vivait que pour le sombre, les ténèbres. Et puis, un jour, c'est en passant devant un miroir qu'elle eut une révélation. Elle se dévisagea longuement avant d'en avoir le c?ur net sur la décision qu'elle venait de prendre.  
  
-Sakura : Cette fois, j'en suis certaine. Je suis prête! Je serai de nouveau heureuse! C'est terminé les ténèbres.  
  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et fit finalement ce qu'elle voulait; elle prit le couteau qu'elle avait prit soins de transporter avec elle jusque dans sa chambre et le laissa pénétré ses poignets pour le laisser glisser jusque dans le pli de ses coudes. Elle ne ressentait pas la douleur, son c?ur ayant déjà trop souffert au départ prématuré de Lionel. Elle ne sentait que le sang sortir hors de son corps pour aller s'échouer sur le plancher. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, pris son ourson en peluche et dit avant d'aller rejoindre celui qui aurait donné ses pouvoirs pour elle :  
  
-Sakura : Je sais que ce que je fais est mal mais pardonne-moi. Jamais plus mon c?ur ne souffrira. Mon c?ur sera libéré des ténèbres! 


End file.
